Driving Ms Pierce
by alwayskeepmewaiting
Summary: Brittany S Pierce is a superstar. Everybody wants her, everyone wants to be her or be near her. She always gets what she wants. Until now...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at a multi chapter story. Hope you enjoy

* * *

"Urrrghhhhh!" Brittany hated these early morning alarms. The sun was already shining through the curtains but she knew it was still way to early for any sane person to be getting up.

But, more often then not her job called for these early mornings. Being a superstar was not a 9 to 5 job and Brittany knew this. Didn't stop her grumbling at the alarm though.

"Fucking alarm, shut up" she grumbled as she lashed out to try and hit the off button, eventually with success on the 4th attempt.

She slowly sat up letting her muscles gradually stretch out and her back have a good crack to loosen itself up. Staggering to the bathroom she was trying to remember what today held in store for her. But her brain was still half asleep and was only just managing to help her get to the bathroom without crashing into anything.

"You look like shit Pierce" she said to herself in the mirror. "Thank god those bastard paparazzi never catch a glimpse at you after crawling out of your pit." She sniggered slightly at the thought. God they would have a field day, pictures and headlines would be all over the papers.

_Glamorous superstar looking like death in the mornings._

She climbed into the shower to wash away the slumber and make herself feel slightly more human. It would take more than a shower to do that, but it was a start. After getting dressed she looked at the clock and then at the hotel room door, waiting for the inevitable knock. Every morning, without fail, 10mins after she had put on her last item of clothing the knock would come. She could set her watch by it.

"Good morning sunshine" Kurt chirped as he entered Brittanys room.

"Seriously Kurt, how can you be this happy and have that much energy in the mornings? I don't get it?"

"It's the sheer joy of being your personal assistant Ms Pierce. Why else would it be?"

"Kiss ass" she giggled back. "So what's on my agenda today Master Hummel?"

"Firstly we have photo shoot for Allure magazine which starts in…..ooooooo….45mins. The car is waiting down stairs for you so we'll have to get a wriggle on….."

_The car, yes_. As soon as Kurt mentioned her car was waiting the rest of Brittanys schedule fell on deaf ears. She loved her car. Being in it was the best part of her day.

* * *

Brittany had always loved to drive, it always relaxed her and helped her think. But since finding fame and fortune her management insisted she didn't drive unless absolutely necessary. They bought her a car, two in fact and hired a driver. At first she resisted in. She didn't need that kind of luxury. A nice girl from Ohio who happened to be able to sing and dance does not need a car or a chauffer. But, as always, management got their way.

She was still not too happy about it the first day her car pulled up outside her apartment. She looked out the window and saw the driver climb out.

"Probably some stuffy old grey haired man who will perv on me constantly" she said to herself as she made her way down in the lift to meet the new addition to her life. But as she stepped out into the sunshine and looked at the car she could not believe how wrong she was. Standing by the car holding the rear door open was the most beautiful person she had seen. Long brown hair tied in a heat ponytail under a hat, a smart and simple black suit and slight smile on her lips. She stood a stared for far longer then was suitable but she couldn't help it.

"Ms Pierce, are you alright?" asked the suited beauty.

"Ummmm…..yep….yes I'm fine…yep."

"Shall we make a start then? I wouldn't want you to be late, especially on my first day."

"Uh, yeah, sure, sorry." Brittany mumbled. "Still half asleep I guess. Thank you…?"

"Santana Ms, Santana Lopez."

"Pleased to meet you Santana."

Brittany climbed into the car and allowed Santana to gently close the door behind her. Her heart was beating much faster than necessary and her hands had gone clammy. _What the frick?_ She thought to herself.

"You ready?" Santana asked from the front seat, looking in the mirror to check her passenger was ready to go.

Brittany caught sight of Santanas eyes in the mirror and her stomach did a little flip. _What the fricky frick fuck was that?_ She again wondered. But she knew. Looking into those deep brown eyes she knew. She was going to love having a car and a driver.

* * *

Brittany left the hotel 15mins after Kurt had knocked on her door. She was ready for her busy day of photo shoots, interviews and recording studios. She was still crazy tired despite being on her 2nd cup of coffee but she knew as soon as she saw those brown eyes and that slight smile that the day would start getting better.

"Morning Santana" she said as soon as she saw her driver.

"Morning Ms Pierce"

"Brittany, please. 3 months it's been now, please call me Brittany."

"Sorry Ms P…..Brittney, force of habit I guess." She gently smiled back.

"No problem".

Brittany climbed into the back seat of her car and strapped herself in. She looked in the mirror ready to see the flash of brown that always made her stomach flip over. As soon as she saw them she knew she was ready to face the day and whatever it was going to throw at her.

* * *

Brittany S Pierce was a superstar. She could sing, she could dance, she could act, she could do anything she wanted. Everyone wanted a piece of her. They either wanted to be near her, be with her or just be her. She had everything she wanted and if she didn't have it, she always got it eventually.

But the one thing she wanted more than anything she couldn't have. The one person she wanted to want her didn't. She sat just a few feet away from her everyday but still, 3 months on, Santana Lopez was out of reach and she did not know how to get closer to her.

Being in love with her driver sucked.

* * *

**Hope you likeed.  
Feedback and reviews will be gratefully received. This is my first multi chapter fic so please bear with me. Reviews will spur me on to keep writing (if you like it!)**

**Ta muchly :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Son of a bitch! Quinn…..hey Quinn?"

"What?"

"Did you get one of these this morning?" Santana asked as she shoved her iPhone under Quinn's nose.

She studied the text carefully, a look of shock slowly creeping over her face. "Bloody hell. No, no I didn't."

"Well that's just perfect. Absolutely fucking perfect. What am I supposed to do now? I needed this job. I finally had a wage and could afford to live and then that bastard does this. Seriously Quinn, what am I going to do?"

"Ok Santana first of all calm down. Second of all something new will come up, it always just. I'll do everything I can to help you know that. We'll get you something again asap. You wait and see."

Quinn was always the more positive of the friendly pair. The glass was always half full with her but with Santana it was always practically empty and time to panic over it.

She and Quinn had worked at Icent Insurers for 2 years. She was an administrator in the claims department. She never enjoyed her job and it certainly wasn't what she saw herself doing for the rest of her life but it was a job. The first job after college and it helped her pay her way in the world. With her wage she could afford a small but comfortable apartment. She could afford to go out and have fun with her friends when she wanted and on occasions afford herself the odd treat.

But this email, this ruined it all and sent her head into a instant downward spiral. She saw herself back with her parents. Struggling by on the wage of a bag packer at the small local market. She saw the life she swore she would never have. This _"Thanks for all your hard work, but times are hard and we are going to have to let you go"_ email was the last thing she needed.

Santana had never ever asked for much. She passed through school and college with out to many problems. Her grades were good, not great but good. All she wanted was a decent job, a nice life and eventually find the women of her dreams to settle down with. Yes there had been the odd girl in college who she thought could be the one but they always transpired to be those girls who just wanted to experiment. She just wanted a simple, quite and happy life. Getting this email was putting a serious chink in her plans and she didn't like it one bit.

"Look San, we'll grab a paper on the way home and get you applying for as many jobs as possible."

All Santana could do was sigh and nod slightly. She knew Quinn was trying to help but it didn't stop her from wanted to shout and scream at the world.

They had gone out for their usual Saturday morning breakfast catch up. It was usually the same conversation every time. Santana, just about coping each day at her job and Quinn, wondering when her boyfriend was going to propose. It was an opportunity for them both to vent and it was a ritual they both looked forward to. It was a shame that today's usual banter had turned so depressing.

"Come on lets go get you that paper. I'll help you look and apply ok. Don't worry it will be fine."

On the way back to Santana's apartment they picked up the papers as promised and now she was sat at her small breakfast bar with the job pages spread out in front of her. Red pen in hand she started circling the jobs that she liked the look of.

As that accounted to 2 jobs she started circling the jobs she was qualified for but wasn't sure that she wanted to do. Again that wasn't many so she gave in a circled all the jobs that sounded either slightly interesting, paid ok or that needed instant availability.

She held her head in her hands and felt like crying. She then heard a faint rumble from down by her feet. She bent down and picked up the little rumbler and put her on her lap.

"Hey Flupet. You'll still love me if we have to move back in with the parents wont you?"

Flupet gave her usual rumbling reply and then climbed onto the papers, helping in her usual cat like way. Santana had bought the little tortie kitten 6 months ago. She needed company at home. Talking to herself was not good, talking to her new kitten was perfectly normal. That was her reasoning anyway. Flupet had been a very welcome addition to her life and hearing that little rumble was always enough to make her start to relax.

"Thought so."

* * *

Santana lost count of the amount of jobs she applied for and the amount of interviews she went on. A small redundancy payout was enough for her to live on in the meantime without going into keep panic. But it wouldn't last forever and she knew she had to find that illusive job sooner rather then later.

Again looking thought the papers a job caught her eye.

**Driver required.**

**Must be dependable, reliable and discreet.**

**Apply with references.**

"Couldn't hurt" she thought to herself and drew her now to familiar red circle around the ad.

3 weeks later she received a phone call to attend an interview. She was asked to arrive at the Overview hotel at 10am. An interview in a hotel seemed odd but she never questioned it.

She pulled out her smartest suit and made sure her hair and make up were perfect before she left for her interview. She was nervous as hell but managed to swallow it down and conduct herself in a more professional manor that she ever thought was possible. She was never once informed who the client would be or what the job would entail. In fact the interview barely took 10 minutes before she was dismissed.

Thinking that was a bad sign she went home again feeling despondent and knowing it was back to the drawing board. So when she hung up after a call an hour after collapsing on her sofa with a tub of icecream she was in total shock.

"My god Flupet, I got the job. I got the fricking job!"

She picked the kitten up and gave her a strong but gentle squish. She was finally again in employment. And not just any employment, top secret employment.

"Looks like you won't be to deprived of catnip toys just yet little one" she giggled into the kittens head. Flupet, in her deep wisdom, just rumbled back.

Santana was told to again arrive at the Overview hotel again the next morning at 8am. She would be supplied with uniform and more details on what would be expected of her before she actually started the driving part of her job the following day.

She could not wait.

* * *

"So who is it then?" Quinn asked then next evening.

"I can't tell you. Part of my contract is total confidentiality and as I have not actually started work yet I don't want to risk losing my job before I start."

"So not even a hint then?"

"Nope sorry Quinny. But I will tell you I can't wait. Cheers!" She raised her bottle of beer to clink with Quinns wine glass.

"Make sure you don't have to many of them San. First day of driving around a top celeb tomorrow, I don't think it will be a good idea to turn up hungover, or worse drunk."

"Don't worry Q. Just this one and then it's onto the juice. Boring but necessary."

"Well I wish you the best of luck San. I truly do. Let hope this turns out to be a much more successful employment then your last one. And I'm sure it's going to be much more interesting."

"I'm sure it will be to."

They were both certainly right about that. From now on Santana's life was about to get interesting. Very interesting indeed.

* * *

**I have ideas of where I want this story to go and what I want to happen. I just need to get them there.**

**Reviews/Feedback and Ideas more than welcome.**

**Ta muchly**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this story is pretty much written in my head, got it all planned out. I now just need to find time to get it all written down.**

* * *

3 months of sitting in a car together and Brittany still knew very little about her new driver. All the information she did know was that see was beautiful, had stunning eyes she could get lost in and that she was in love with her.

How could she love someone she barely knew? She had tried to talk to Santana on many an occasion but either a badly timed phone call from her managers would come through or Santana just gave her the most limited of words back.

Talking was always one of Brittany's strong points. She loved to talk, to get to know people. People always interested her but sadly most of the people she met wanted to know about her. Why she never knew, they could just pick up a magazine or ask Google and they could find out anything they wanted about her.

But Santana was different. She never asked anything of Brittany. She was a absolute professional. She drove Brittany to all her appointments. Was never late and always polite to everybody she met. She never asked what Brittany had done during her day. Never asked about interviews or parties or photo shoots. All she ever asked was if she had a good day, or if everything went ok. Even with these little questions Brittany tried to use it to start up a conversation but Santana would always manage to avoid talking.

This was frustrating and intriguing to Brittany. She wanted to know everything about the dark haired beauty, all she needed was to find the right conversation starter and she was sure the could talk picking out the information she so desperately wanted to know.

"Kurt?"

"Yes B?"

"Ummmm….. You know when you go to a club or a bar or, you know wherever it is you go to meet boys?"

"Please B, it's men I meet. Very much not boys! But yes, go on." Kurt was intrigued as to where this slightly random conversation was leading.

"Well, when you meet them how to do start talking to them? Like how to you start a conversation with them to try and find out about them?"

"Ok I will answer you question but first why are you asking it? I mean you never have any problem talking to people. In fact its harder to get you to shut up then to get you talking."

Brittany smiled. Most people walked on eggshells around her, not wanting to upset the star. But Kurt never cared. He was always honest with her about what he thought. "Well its not like I can't talk to someone it's just they wont talk to me."

"What do you mean? Everyone talks to you given half the chance!"

"Well yeah, I know, but not always. I mean sometimes people are shy around me I guess. Usually I don't care, I've got enough people to talk to so a few less is not really a problem. Well not like I don't want lots of people to talk to, people are interesting and I like getting to know them and I shouldn't complain and start sounding like a diva. I swore I would never be a diva. You don't think I'm a diva do you?"

"No, but I do think you have gotten of subject a bit there B."

"Right, sorry. So there is one person who I see….." Brittany didn't want to give too much away "occasionally. And, anyway, this person never really says much to me. I really want to get to know them, you know so we can chat and stuff. But as much as I try to start up a conversation I don't get anything back. So that's why I ask. How can I start a conversation with someone to get them to open up?"

"Ok, so let me get this straight. There is a person out there who won't talk to you but you want them to. So you want some advice on how to get them to open up?"

"Yeah, exactly."

Kurt thought for a bit. " Well to be honest B the way guys usually start chatting to me is cause they got a few drinks in them. Can't shut them up then."

"That's not really an option Kurt."

"Ok, well then as far as I can see it you have two options. Option one, you stay patient. Just keep trying to get little snippets of info out of them and try and find some common ground. Then you got your conversation starter. Or your second option is take them out and get them drunk."

Brittany just sighed. She really wanted some more advice than that. But Kurt was right. Not so much about taking Santana out and getting her drunk, but about being patient. Santana was working, being a professional so she wasn't about to be too chatty. This was going to be a challenge. That thought made Brittany smile. She liked a challenge, especially when the reward could be so fantastic.

"So ,you going to tell me who this mystery person is?" Kurt asked.

"Nope."

"Ah come on B. Don't leave me hanging that's not fair."

"Not yet Kurt. I know this sounds silly but I want to keep this for myself for now."

"You really are a mystery sometimes B. I think I know all there is to know about you then you go all cryptic on me."

"What would life be without a little bit of mystery? Thanks Kurt. I think patience is the way to go. Lets be honest here, no one can really resist the charms of Brittany S Pierce."

"Damn straight B, damn straight."

* * *

"Good morning Santana. Did you have a nice weekend?"

"Morning Brittany. Yes thanks. You?"

"I had a wonderful weekend thanks for asking. Had a lazy day infront of the tv yesterday. I hardly even get those so you can imaging how wonderful it was for me."

Santana gave Brittany a shy smile as she shut the back door of the car and walked around to the driver side. She buckled herself in and glanced into the rear view mirror at her passenger. "You ready?" She asked.

"Ready!" Brittany smiled back. Let the challenge begin.

* * *

**Ok I'm not a fan of this chapter, its kind of a filler and kind of an insight into Brittanys thoughts about how she is going to get to know Santana.**

**Beg pardon for slight delay in update. Been engrossed in the small event that is going on in London right now. Go Team GB!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank for reviews so far. Makes me want to keep writing so YAY!**

* * *

A week had passed since Brittany had put her plan into action and so far it had been a big flop. Mostly due to the fact that she had hardly spent any time in the car with Santana. All the places she needed to go were, at the most, a 15 minutes drive away and there was no way a conversation could be started in that short space of time. But today was different. Today she was off to a secluded beach for a photo shoot. At least an hour drive away, more if the traffic was bad. For once Brittany would not being stuck in a queue somewhere on the freeway, today she could live with that.

"So Santana, I'm super excited about this photo shoot today, I love the beach. Do you love the beach?" Brittany started with a little small talk.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You guess so!? Oh come on Santana who doesn't love the beach? I mean the fresh sea air, making sand castles, playing in the waves, working on the tan. It's the most fun ever."

"I've not really been to the beach much."

"WHAT?" Brittany was shocked. "How? I mean…how?"

"Just never really have. Grew up somewhere where going to the beach was a two day drive and then moved here and worked. Never got much chance."

_Oh wow, a tiny snippet of information. She didn't grow up near a beach. This is good. _"Oh you poor thing. Well we have to change that today then. You can come to the shoot with me."

"I should stay with the car."

"No. Nope, I won't have that. It's a beautiful day, the perfect day for you to wiggle your toes in the sand. I insist."

"I don't know." Santana would love to feel the sand between her toes but didn't want to be unprofessional. Her job was to drive Brittany and look after the car, not frolic on a beach.

"Ah come on, it'll be fun. Pleasssssseeee….."

Santana smiled as she looked in the rearview mirror and saw Brittany pout. She shook her head, resigned to the fact that she was not going to win this argument.

_How can I resist that pout?_ She thought.

"Ok, for a little while."

"YAY!" Brittany squealed in the back. For the rest of the journey she proceeded to tell Santana just how much fun she was going to have, even offering to bury her in the sand. Santana won that argument.

* * *

Brittany was sat in the make up chair, the artist touching up the perfect job she had done only an hour previously. The sea air always made makeup go funky after a while, although Brittany still looked perfect.

The make up artist went about her job silently and meticulously, taking her time to ensure her work was perfection. Brittany didn't mind one little bit. She kept her eyes fixed on Santana the whole time. She was sat on some rocks across the beach from where the shoot was happening. She had let her hair down which was now gently blowing in the wind. She was gently hugging her knees to her chest and had her eyes closed against the breeze. _She looks so beautiful, god I want to kiss her._ Brittany thought and smiled. She had it bad.

"Are you ready Ms Pierce?" The photographer asked.

"Hmmmm…Oh yes, sorry. I'm ready when ever you are."

The photo shoot was due to last most of the day. It was for a magazine but her management wanted some photos for her portfolio to so there was a lot to get through. It had been someone's bright idea to bring some dogs into photo to. Brittany had never been a big animal fan but she had to admit they were cute.

"Ok can we bring in the Pom and the Pug please." The photographer shouted to his assistant who dutifully arrived a minute later with the two dogs on their leads.

"Right Brittany, I just want you to relax with them ok. Stand up, look like you are walking them. Sit down on the sand, let them climb on you. Lets just go freestyle with it shall we, see where we end up."

"Ok." Brittany took the two leads in her hands and went about following the photographer's instructions. Suddenly, out of nowhere the pug started barking and pulling on her lead. Before Brittany could get a proper hold the dog shot off after a seagull. The whole production became chaos, with everyone chasing the little dog who looked like she was having the best time of her life. No one could come close to catching her. Brittany just stood back and watched slightly amused. She then noticed the little dog running towards Santana's rock. Santana opened her eyes and looked down towards the little tapping dog and smiled. She slid off the rock and picked her up in her arms. The dog looked so happy, licking her face and wagging the little curl of it's tail.

The photographers assistant ran up to Santana, taking the dog from her arms and thanking her kindly. Santana just smiled and ruffled the dogs head who looked like she was desperate to go back to her new friend. Brittany watched the whole event unfold and wondered if this was the way in. Santana clearly liked animals and was good with them. The new plan was forming in her head and she smiled at the thought of it all.

* * *

"Hey." The sun was just beginning to set when Brittany went up to gently great Santana who was still sat on her rock. "You ok?"

"Hi. Yeah I'm fine thanks. You all done? Ready to head back?" Santana enquired.

"Yeah we are done thankfully. Sorry it took so long."

"Oh don't worry, I've been fine here."

"You should have gone for a paddle."

"Oh no, no I was fine just sitting here, really."

"No, I'm not having that Lopez. We are here now and you will paddle. Take off your shoes."

"Huh?"

"Now Lopez, that's an order." Brittany grabbed Santana's feet and started to undo her boots. Santana tried protesting but it was never going to stop Brittany. Before she knew it Brittany took hold of her hand and was dragging her to the waters edge.

"I'm not sure about this. I've got to drive us back yet and I don't want to do it with wet feet."

Brittany looked and Santana and tilted her head slightly. "That's what towels are for silly. Now, you ready?"

Before Santana could answer she was again being dragged by her hand into the surf. Brittany let out a shriek as the cold water lapped over he toes. As much as Santana wanted to not do she couldn't stop herself from laughing at the blondes reaction. _She's so cute. Oh no Santana, do not think that. No No NO!_

"See how great it is Santana, what you have been missing all day."

"It's freezing!"

"Well yeah but it's still wonderful isn't it?" Brittany watched as Santana broke into a big grin. She knew she would love it. It was so nice to see her relax just abit. She had the most contagious smile Brittany had seen and she could help but give her a goofy grin in return.

They both stood in the surf for a few minutes, their feet finally getting used to the chill. Both kept stealing glances at the other when they weren't looking and both still had small, content smiles on their face.

"Oh god Santana, watch out!" Brittnay suddenly shouted.

"Wha…." Before Santana could answer Brittany kicked water onto her legs. Santana stood still, opened mouthed. Shocked and stunned at what just happened. She looked up at Brittany who had her hand over her mouth, stifling a giggle. "Did you seriously just do that?" She asked.

"Hmmm, what? I didn't do anything. Big wave, I tried to warn you.

Santana again looked down at her legs. Luckily she had rolled her trousers up so they weren't to soggy as the splash had mostly got the bottom of her legs. Before she knew it another 'big wave' covered her legs. This time much higher up.

"Oh no." Brittany giggled again realising that she had got Santana proper soggy. Santana again glared at Brittany with big, shocked eyes and open mouth. Before she had time to think about it she started running towards Brittany. Brittany took off quickly, just about avoiding every splash Santana sent her way. Before she knew it she was almost waist high in the sea but Santana kept coming after her.

Keeping out of the splash zone Santana was creating was more difficult now and suddenly Brittany felt arms around her waist and she was lifted out of the water. "NOOOOOO!" She equally screamed and giggled but was quickly cut short when Santana threw her back into the water.

She quickly came back up for air and saw Santana stood near her laughing so hard. "Oh god Brit, I'm sorry." She half apologised even though she was still giggling. Brittany couldn't help but join in the laughter. She loved seeing this relaxed, fun side of her driver. _And she called me Brit, I like that. _Plus she didn't mind being dunked one bit if it made Santana laugh.

Brittany could not resist one more splash in Santana direction. "Oh no, no more," she cried as she started to wade her way back to shore. Brittany followed close behind, still giggling at what had happened.

"I don't think a towel is quiet going to get my clothes dry Brittany. I'm going to have to drive home damp."

"Oh San, I'm sorry." Brittany replied through giggles.

"It's not funny." This would have been believable if Santana was stifling giggles of her own.

"No, no your right it's not." They looked at each other and then both burst out laughing again. It took a few minutes for them to finally settle down enough to figure out what they were going to do about Santanas damp clothes.

"I have spare clothes in the trunk. I'm sure we can find something for you."

Santana looked at her wondering if she was serious. She guessed it was the only option. Together they looked through the clothing options Brittany had with her. Thankfully amongst the tiny tops and shorts there was a pair of comfy sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"These should work, here you go." Brittany handed the clothes to Santana.

"Thanks." She took the clothes and walked to the other side of the car to change. Even though Brittany didn't say anything about wanting her privacy Santana figured it was best.

She took off her trousers and quickly toweled down her legs and pulled the dry clothes up. She unbuttoned her shirt and again towel dried herself off. Luckily she wasn't to wet but the clean dry clothes felt good. They also smelt good and before she could stop herself she pulled the neck of the t-shirt over her nose and sniffed.

On the other side of the car Brittany couldn't help but snatch a glance in the wing mirror. She gasped slightly when she saw Santana pull her shirt off and caught a glimpse at her stomach. She knew she should look away but couldn't stop herself. She crouched slightly, to pretend to towel her legs and she saw Santana pull the t-shirt down over her chest. She was slightly disappointed she didn't dry her legs slightly sooner. But she couldn't help but smile when she saw Santana take hold of the shirt and sniff.

* * *

"You were so good with that little dog earlier. Do you like animals?" Brittany asked on the journey back. She was tired after the busy day and all the sea air but she wanted to make the most of Santana's relaxed demeanor.

"Yeah I do. I have a cat at home."

"Oh really? What kind a cat?" _What kind of cat? Brittany, what a stupid question_.

"She is a tortoishell."

"A what?"

"A tortoishell. Basically means she is multi coloured, brown, white, ginger and black. She's called Flupet."

"Ha, what a great name." Brittany saw Santana smile in the mirror. "I've been thinking of getting a puppy." _For about 4 hours anyway._

"Really?"

"Yeah. Those dogs were sweet today and it kinda made me realise that I wanted one."

"You should go to the pound and have a look."

_Yes, perfect reaction that I need _"Yeah. Santana, will you come with me?"

"Ummm…..Ok sure. If you want me to."

"I know you are off tomorrow but would you join me in the afternoon? Unless you have other plans of course?"

"No, no plans. So yes I can come with you."

"Can't wait!"

* * *

The next day Santana met Quinn for breakfast. It was their first breakfast together since Santana started her new job and they had a lot of catching up to do.

"…and then he left. What a bastard. I mean I always new he lacked in a heart but to just say that and leave was just….god I was so angry."

Quinn was telling Santana how her boyfriend of 4 months had just walked out two nights ago.

"He's not worth it if he going to treat you like that Q. You deserve more and you know that."

"Yeah I know. Bastard."

They had pretty much caught up on everything that had been happening in their lives and thankfully Quinn had not tried to get to much information out of Santana about her job and who her client was. Santana always enjoyed chatting to Quinn but she was desperate to ask her about her new dilemma she was having. She had to word it right or it would lead to some tricky questions.

"Hey Quinn, can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Sure, go for it."

"Ok, so, um…..if you had feelings for someone, like, I don't know, your boss. What would you do about it?"

"My boss is like 57, 5 foot 2, fat and bald. That's highly unlikely San."

"Come on Q, hypothetically, what would you do?"

"You have crush on your boss?"

"Q, please!"

"Alright, ok. Hypothetically what would I do? Well there are a lot of different factors to consider. Are they in a relationship? Do they show interest in me? How much do I like them? Are those types of relationships allowed in the work place? Once all those things have been thought over then you can decide what to do."

"Yeah I know that. So say they were single and very friendly and chatty so seemed to show a kind of interest. What would you do?"

"If I really liked them and I thought that it was worth it I would go for it. Get to know them if I could. Forget that they are the boss and just see it as someone that I liked and wanted to pursue."

"Hmmmm."

"What's going on in that head of your San?"

"Nothing really."

"That's not the type of question you ask for know reason. I know you Santana, what's going on in that head of yours?"

"Honestly Q, I don't know at the moment. I just need to think. Anyway, I need to go."

"Huh?"

"I'm helping someone pick a puppy. I got to go pick them up"

"Ah your going to the pound. No fair, I wanna go!"

"You can go anytime Q, but knowing you you would end up with a new dog everytime."

"That's true."

"I'll call you soon ok."

"Ok. Oh and San, next time I want more details ok."

"Maybe." Santana replied with a wink.

"No maybe Miss, definatly!"

"I'll see you soon Q."

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. I really appreciate all of them. Keep them a coming and I promise more Brittana from now on!**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

An hour after Santana left Quinn she was parked up outside of Brittany's hotel. She parked in the same spot pretty much every single day but today she felt nervous. Today she felt like she shouldn't be there, like it was forbidden and she was some kind of stalker fan. In truth she shouldn't really be there, she shouldn't be helping Brittany today but that girl was almost impossible to say no to.

When she first interviewed for the job as Brittany's driver one of the first golden rules was to have no personal contact with the client. She was to drive Brittany where she needed to go, keep her safe and ensure she was on time. But that was it. She was warned Brittany was chatty and that it would be ok to return some small talk but that was it. No personal details were to be exchanged, Santana was not to give Brittany details on her life and she was not to ask personal questions in return. Her manager had made this very clear and that if she did not abide by this rule her job would be on the line.

In truth Santana didn't need to ask Brittany questions. The whole world knew pretty much all there was to know about her and Santana was no exception to that. However in the few months she had spent in a car with her she knew there was more to know. Brittany was no diva, no superstar, not deep down anyway. To Santana she seemed like just a normal girl who had a talent and was shoved into the limelight. There was more to her than the dancing, than the music, than the interviews. There was much more to her and it was tearing Santana up inside that she couldn't get to it.

She wanted to get to know the beautiful blonde who sat behind her every day. She wanted to know what thoughts went on behind those bright blue eyes she saw in the rearview mirror every morning. But was getting to know Brittany worth losing her job over? She needed this job, she loved it and she knew how hard it would be not to just find a job she loved but just a job in general. She was in turmoil. Get to know Brittany and lose her job or just go about her day trying to keep her inner feelings in check.

Sure at the beach yesterday Santana had felt like maybe Brittany enjoyed her company. She still could not believe she had picked her up and thrown her in the water but seeing the blonde beam as she rose to the surface made her heart flip. Feelings starting stirring up deep down in her belly and she knew that there was a good chance she was beginning to fall for the star. She wanted to swallow the feelings and try to ignore them but it was to hard. Did Brittany have those feelings to? She was sure she caught her having a sneaky glance at her whilst she was changing the previous evening. No Brittany was straight, she had been pictured with some of the most eligible bachelors on showbiz, she had to be straight, right?

"God Santana, pull yourself together girl." She said to no one other than herself as she waited for Brittany to surface. "Go help her get her puppy, bring her back and go home. Do no get involved any more than that. Do not fall for this girl."

As she finished giving herself a stern talking to she glanced out of her window and spotted Brittany coming out of the hotel. She was dressed in skinny jeans and a fitted tank top. She had not seen her dressed so casually before. Brittany gave her a big goofy grin when she saw Santana waiting for her.

"To late." She muttered as she got out of the car to let Brittany in.

* * *

"Do what kind of puppy are you thinking of getting?"

"A small cute one." Brittany had not thought through what kind of puppy she was after. She just wanted to spend some time with Santana. "I guess just see what they have. How did you pick your cat?" She asked back.

This is the personal information she was not supposed to be giving out. But seeing Brittany's questioning eyes looking at her in the mirror made her completely forget about the golden rule.

"When I went to pick a kitten she grabbed onto my leg and climbed up to my hip and just hung there. Hurt like hell but how could I resist that."

"Ahhh she sounds sweet. I'd love to meet her one day."

"Uhhh...ummmm…" _Oh god Santana say something! _"Yeah." _Suave Sanatan, real suave. _She thought.

Brittany noticed Santana stuttering over her comment. She couldn't help but wonder why she seemed nervous. Not just over her comment, it was just a thought she said out loud without meaning to. No Santana seemed jittery since she got in the car and Brittany could not work out why.

She had been so happy when Santana had agreed to join her today. She had never thought getting a dog could be so exciting. She certainly never planned on having a pet in her life. Sure she loved animals she just never had time for them. But using it as an excuse to spend some time with Santana had been a genius idea and she could not wait.

When they arrived at the pound they made their way to the reception and were soon being led to the puppy area by one of the kennel hands. They followed closely behind him, looking at all the dogs as they walked by the kennels. Brittany saw the sad look in Santana's eyes every time she looked into a kennel.

"Want to take them all home huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, I kinda do. I don't like thinking of all these unwanted dogs. It's to sad."

"Don't worry San, everyone of them has an owner just waiting for them. They just have to find each other is all."

Santana smiled at Brittany's comment. She couldn't help but think that was a lovely way to think if it. All these dogs would find a home eventually.

The kennel hand let them into the puppy wing. He asked lots of questions as they walked, he was talking to Brittany but kept staring at Santana. It was beginning to make her a little uncomfortable but she tried to ignore it so she could focus on helping Brittany.

"Oh My God! Look at that one San!" Brittany suddenly exclaimed.

Santana went to stand by her and looked into the kennel. She looked in and sat in its bed staring back at them was a small white bundle. One ear pricked up in the air, the other flopping over at the tip.

"What breed?" Brittany asked the kennel hand.

"She's a Westie." He replied.

"A Westie?"

"Sorry, a West Highland Terrier. Would you like to go in a meet her?"

"Oh yes please!" Brittany was suddenly very excited. The puppy was adorable and she just wanted to meet her.

He let Brittany and Santana into the kennel and the puppy was soon curled up in Brittany's lap.

"She is so cute, don't you think Santana?"

"Yeah I do. I think she likes you." Santana smiled as she saw the puppy dozing of in Brittany's lap.

"I think so to. Oh and Santana" she beckoned her closer. Santana edged nearer as Brittany whispered to her. "I think someone likes you to." She said gesturing with her eyes to the kennel hand.

Santana slowly turned to look at him. He quickly looked away when he saw her looking at him.

"You should ask for his number."

"Uh, no, I don't think so." Santana replied.

"Oh go on, he clearly likes you. He hasn't taken his eyes of you since he saw you."

"Yeah, well he can keep looking. It aint going to happen."

Brittany tilted her head as if to question why. "He is kinda cute tho don't you think?"

"Not my type to be honest."

"What cute isn't your type?" Brittany questioned.

"Men aren't my type." _SHHHIIIITTTTTTTT! Oh god Santana shut the fuck up! That was too much info._

"Uh I mean….ummmm." She looked up at Brittany who just smiled back. "Shit. Sorry."

"What are you sorry for San?"

Honestly Santana did not know. What was she sorry for? Yes she was continually breaking the golden rule today and chances were she would keep breaking it for the rest of the day but for that she was not sorry. Was she sorry for outing herself? No. She was not ashamed of who she was and she was pretty damn sure Brittany wouldn't care one bit. So what was she sorry for?

"Uh, I don't know. Umm…"

Brittany moved her hand and gently placed it on Santana knee. A bolt of electricity shot through Santana's body the instant the hand reached her leg. It took all her will power to not flinch away. She again looked up at Brittany who returned her look with a gentle smile.

"I think I want this one." She said. Santana was grateful for the change of subject. She got to her feet and helped Brittany up.

"Lets go get her ready to take home."

* * *

Driving back to the hotel had been fun for all involved. Santana giggled most of the way whilst sneaking glances at the exchanges that were going on in the back seat. Along with the puppy, Brittany had bought most of the pet shop they visited after home with her. The puppy seemed to have taken an instant shine to her new owner. She spent the whole journey either curled up in Brittany's lap, dozing, or climbing up her trying to lick her face of chew her nose. It was instant love on Brittany's part. Her new little white bundle of fluff was utterly adorable she cuddly, but also slightly scary. Yes Santana had helped her pick out the puppy and all that she needed at the pet shop but what next? She was going to take her up to her room and be completely lost on what to do.

"Um Santana?"

"Yes Brittany."

"Do you have plans for the rest of the day?"

_Remember the golden rule San, remember to threat of unemployment. _"No. Why?" _Way to remember Santana!_

"Would you come up to my room with me and help me settle her in? I'm just not really sure where to start with all the puppy care."

"Yeah sure." Santana knew, she knew she should have said no. She knew she should have made up some plans but once again she was unable to say no to Brittany. She knew this was going to be hard. Could she really start up a secret friendship with the precious cargo? Hell she didn't even know if Brittany wanted to be friends. Maybe she was just being nice, being chatty, as her manager had said she would be. Maybe she just needed help and Santana was looking into this way too much.

Her brain was in overdrive when they pulled into the hotel parking lot. Now was the time to get out of going upstairs, suddenly remember some "plans" she apparently had. But before she could make up said plans she found herself in the elevator on her way up to Brittany's room, with arms full of puppy product.

Brittany held her new pet tightly in her arms. The little buddle wriggled slightly, desperate to get down and explore but Brittany kept a strong grip of her until she opened her front door. She let the puppy down and instantly she started running around the room sniffing at everything. She eventually found a fascinating spot in the corner by the window and promptly squatted down for a pee.

"Oh no. Bad puppy."

Santana didn't notice what was currently happening. She stood stock still in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, taking in what Brittany had called her room. This was no room, this was a suite, no this was a suite of epic proportions! She currently stood in what could only be described as the entrance hall, looking around she saw various doors leading off into rooms which no doubt also contained more doors leading to more rooms. She didn't know why she was surprised. Of course Brittany wouldn't be staying in just 1 room. She practically lived in this hotel so it would be a home from home.

"Santana?" Brittany stood in front of her trying to get her attention.

"Huh? Wha?" Santana finally focused. "Sorry."

"It's to big I know. I hate staying here, I want to get a home of my own but Jesse keeps giving me reasons not to."

"No, I mean yes I guess you would want a place of your own. Sorry I just can't get over how massive it is!"

"Urrrghh, I don't know why he insists I stay here. Like I need all this space and all these rooms."

"Then you should just get your own place then. Screw him."

"Huh he wishes!" Brittany said with a sly grin and a wink at Santana.

Santana felt herself blush and turned away to walk past Brittany. "Where shall I put all this?" She asked nodding at the stuff in her arms.

"Umm…through here in the living room I guess." Brittany answered moving towards one of the doors.

Santana followed and dropped the stuff on one of the large sofas. Again she was in awe at the sheer size of the room but did a better job at hiding it.

A small yap quickly distracted her. She looked down and at her feet sat the new puppy, who was looking up at her, gently wagging her tail.

"Hey little one." She said bending down to pick her up. "What's up huh?" She giggled as the puppy started trying to chew her nose.

"She likes you to, hey San." Brittany observed.

"Yeah I guess so." Santana moved to sit on one of the many spare sofas in the room and plopped the puppy on her lap. "She is a cutie tho. What are you going to name her?"

Brittany moved to sit right next to Santana and started scratching the puppiy's ears. "I don't know. I mean how do you pick a name?"

"It's just whatever suits them. Get to know them abit or find a defining feature and you'll soon find a name."

"Hmmmm." Brittany gently agreed. She was enjoying the softness of the puppy's ears and loving the fact that she was slowly dozing off in Santana's lap. She lifted the puppy's head slightly to look at her face. "Well she is cute, I could call her Cutie."

Santana wrinkled her nose slightly but Brittany noticed. "You don't like that?"

"It's abit….naff."

Brittany laughed out loud. She was right it was an awful name.

The sat in silence both looking at the puppy as she swayed slightly as she sat in Santana's lap. Clearly wanting to sleep but also not wanting to miss the important conversation that was currently taking place.

"She has beautiful brown eyes." Santana suddenly said.

Brittany had zoned out slightly. "Just like yours." She said before she could stop herself.

It took a minute for Santana to register what had just been said. She felt herself blush again and squirm in her seat slightly. She turned to look at Brittany who was staring back at her, looking shocked and embarrassed by what had just been said.

Suddenly the look in her eyes changed. Santana was not sure to what but the embarrassment had gone and something else was there. Santana took a nervous gulp. She had been here before, this situation was all to familiar to most people. It was a situation she wanted to be in but also didn't at the same time. The space between them was becoming smaller and smaller. Brittany did not once break eye contact, looking deep into Santana's eyes, looking for a sign that this was ok or that it wasn't.

Seconds maybe hours later Brittany found her lips just a few millimeters from Santana's. It would be so easy to close the gap, she wanted to so badly but something was stopping her. What she did not know. She felt Santana's breathe against her lips and she knew now was the time. _Kiss her, she is not pulling away,_ She thought. She started to again close the gap when her phone buzzed.

They both broke apart and the puppy leapt off Santana's lap and headed for a big cuddly bear that that fallen off the other sofa. They stared at each other, both breathing heavily. They both wanted it to happen but were both holding back.

Brittany whispered an apology and grabbed her phone. It was a reminder her manager was paying a visit in 20 minutes. "Shit." She cursed.

"I um….I better go." Santana said without looking at Brittany. She was equally turned on and mortified. Brittany was about to kiss her, they were so close and Santana desperately wanted to take her lips in hers and kiss her. She wanted to wrap her arms around her neck and run her hands through that blonde hair. She had to get out before her will power disappeared.

"Santana wait." Brittany clasped Santana's hand. "Ummm…..I…." She did not know what to say. Something had happened here today and neither really knew what it was.

Santana smiled and removed her hand from Brittany's grip. She moved into the entrance hall and went to open the front door.

"Santana." Brittany called out stopping her. "Ummm….do you know who sang Brown Eyed Girl?"

Santana looked at Brittany, unsure as to why she was being asked such a random question. "Van Morrison. Why?"

"Van…no that wont work." Brittany said, more to herself than Santana. "How about Morri?" She walked up to the door where Santana was standing. She smiled at her then turned to look at the puppy who was stood in the living room door way, chewing on an ear of her new bear.

"Morri?"

"Yeah. How about I call her Morri. My brown eyed girl."

"I think its…..perfect." Santana replied with a smile. She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. She turned to say bye to Brittany when she suddenly found herself engulfed in a hug.

"Thank you. For today." Brittany whispered into her neck.

"Your welcome." Santana breathlessly replied as she wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist.

"Ahem." Someone coughing made them release each other.

"Jesse. Your early." Brittany said to her manager.

"Yes well, I though best to get on with going through your agenda Brittany. I hope I'm not disturbing anything?" She stared at Santana as he finished his sentence.

"Not at all. I'm ready whenever you are." Brittany replied with a shy smile.

"OK. You go on in and I'll be there in a minute ok. I just want a quick word with your driver here."

"Ok." She turned to Santana ,"I'll see you in a couple of days San. Thanks again." Brittany gave Santana's arm a quick squeeze and a shy smile before she stepped back into the suite and pushed the door to.

"What the hell are you doing Lopez?" Jesse was pulling Santana away from the door. "You know the fucking rules of this job and then I turn up and find you practically humping her in the hallway. What the hell have you got to say for yourself? Tell me why I shouldn't sack you right now?"

"She wanted a puppy."

"What? What the hell are you on about?" He asked angrily, still holding onto her arm.

"Britt wanted a puppy and asked for my help. That's what you saw, her hugging me to say thanks. Now back off." She wrenched her arm from his grip and gave him a stern glare.

"Firstly Britt? It's Ms Pierce to you. And secondly this is you first and last warning. You were told that your relationship would be professional and that was it. You were warned about personal contact and that there should be none. I seriously mean that Santana are we clear? She clearly likes you but from now on you pick her up, you drive her, you bring her home, right?"

"Ok."

"I am not afraid to sack you Santana. Brittany is my client and I do not want her distracted by some dyke driver trying to get her attention. She is to important to me and my company are we clear?"

"Fine. I hear you loud and clear ok." She was seething inside and wanted to punch him hard but she kept her anger in tact and swallowed it down.

"Good. Now go home." Santana started to walk away but Jesse wasn't quite finished. "You break the rule again Lopez and I'll see to it you'll never find a job around here again."

"Wanker." She muttered under her breathe as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

**Wow that was a long chapter for me. So they are getting closer and I hope that goes someway to explain why Santana has been standoffish...till now anyway ;)**

**And to answer 1 review, I was out walking my dog one day (a westie btw) and we met someone else walking their dog and it was called Flupet. I just think its a great name!**


	6. Chapter 6

**To answer a couple of reviews I was going to have Brittany hear what Jesse had said but I couldn't get the writing of that right so am going down a different route. Stay tuned to see what happens. ;p**

* * *

Later that day Santana was sat at home, Flupet curled up in her lap gently rumbling away as she thought about what had transpired between her and Brittany only hours earlier. Her lips had been that close to hers that she had felt Brittany's breath upon them. She had wanted to desperately to close the small gap between them and maybe, just maybe if that stupid phone hadn't of buzzed she may have done.

She had had the odd relationship in the past and had cared for the women they were with but something was different with Brittany. She was feeling things she had never done before. Yes the sexual attraction was there, Brittany was hot, that was undeniable, but there was something else to. Santana thought long and hard about what it was. She had known Brittany for only a few months, interaction had been limited but still she felt like she had known her for years. She felt a closeness she had not felt before, almost like a friendship with the singer but no, it was something more. Soulmates maybe.

"God Santana, snap out of it!" She scolded herself. She knew that whatever she was feeling right now counted for nothing. Even if Brittany had even an inkling of a feeling in return it couldn't happen. Her manager had put paid to that.

Santana couldn't understand why her manager was like that towards her. So adamant that nothing should transpire between her and Brittany. But why? What was his problem? And did Brittany know about it? No she couldn't, could she? Why would she have come that close to kissing her if she knew it was not allowed?

"Urrghhhhhh." Santana slumped further into the sofa wanting to forget about the day. She wanted what had happened to not have so she could just return to work the day after next without a worry. She wanted to be able to drive Brittany to where she needed to be without any awkward, uncomfortable silences, which she knew there would be.

She sat there thinking over her options, what would happen next and what she could do to sort the seemingly impossible situation she had got herself into. Soon she started to drift off to sleep, her brain overload finally getting the better of her. But no sooner had she shut her eyes she was awoken by her phone. She jumped at the sudden noise and Flupet leaped off her lap in fright.

"Ow." She rubbed her thighs where the cats claws had left little pin pricks.

"Hello?"

"_What are you up to tonight me ol chum?" _It was Puck.

"Thinking of how depressing my life is and drowning it in alcohol and ice cream." She mumbled in return.

"_Wha?"_

"Nothing Puck, don't worry. No I have no plans for tonight. Why?"

"_Fantastic. You, chicha, are joining me a Q for shots at the club in…oooooo….about an hour."_

"Am I?"

"_Yep, and don't be late."_ With that he hung up.

Going out was the last thing Santana felt like doing but she knew she hadn't the energy to argue with Puck, and no doubt Quinn about the matter. She resigned herself to the fact she was going to have to attempt to be sociable that evening and started about getting ready.

"And then what happened?" Quinn asked

"Nothing. I got in the elevator, got the car and went home to dwell on it."

"What a tit. I'm surprised you didn't knee him in this nuts for that."

"As tempting as that was I still need my job. What was I supposed to do?"

"What does the boss say about it?"

"Nothing. I don't even know if she knows about the stupid 'Golden Rule.' If she did she wouldn't have moved in to kiss me right?"

"I guess so."

"Oh come on ladies get with it." Puck interjected. "Isn't it clear what's happening here? She's just playing you. She's a celeb, she can have who the fuck she wants but she sees you as a game. The forbidden fruit and she wants to see how far you'll go. She wont sack you for it and nor will the twat Jeremy."

"Jesse."

"Whatever. They are probably laughing about it right now. 'Oh look we got the little driver to fall for the big celeb and now she terrified…hahaha…what fun' and all that bullshit. Look Santana, you need to forget about this chick and move on. It's not worth the hassle. Look around you, do you have any idea how many ladies have been checking you out?"

"What?"

"Look over there, the blonde by the bar. Been eyeing you up since she set foot in this joint. And the red head in the corner." Santana casually turned to look. "Been practically undressing you for the past 10 minutes. Not doubt wants to drag you to the restroom and bang your brains out."

"What's your point here Puck?" Quinn asked.

"What I'm saying is she can have anyone she likes. You're a hot lady Santana, I'd happily do you if you let me." He carried on whilst trying to ignore the scowl her got from both of his friends. "You could have your pick of anyone you liked, anyone. Forget about her, move on and for fuck sake get yourself laid."

"Thanks for the advice Puck." Santana growled at him. She knew he was right, at least about some of it. She found it hard to believe she was some kind of game to Brittany but who knows. Puck got up to go to the bathroom and get another round in. When he left Santana sighed loudly.

"It's not that easy is it San? Not as easy and Puck reckons?"

"Nope."

Quinn sighed and stared at her friend. She knew what was happening and understood how hard it was for Santana to admit.

"You've fallen for her haven't you?"

"Yep." There was nothing more for Santana to say, nothing more she could. It was as simple as that. Yes, she had fallen for Brittany and moving on was not as easy as chatting up some random red head in a bar.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Honestly Q, I have no idea. The simple option would be to quit right. That way the temptation is gone."

"But you don't want to quit?"

"NO! God no I don't want to quit. I love this job but…fuck." Her head hurt. Partially from the alcohol Puck kept putting in front of her but mostly because of the dilemma that was boring its way through her brain.

"Honestly San I don't see the problem. If you like her and she likes you back, which from what you just told us she does, then what's to stop you? I think Puck is wrong about her playing you. I don't know who the hell it is, unless you want to tell me now?" Santana shook her head. "No, well, whoever she is from what you say about her she doesn't sound like a bitch. Maybe she feels as you do in which case she isn't going to sack you. And who says her manager needs to know anything. We all know how good you are at keeping secrets." Quinn finished with a wink.

"Keeping my sexuality secret was easy, keeping my feelings under wrap for Br…..her is not."

"Then talk to her. Be honest with her and see what happens. Or else this is going to eat you alive San. I for one don't want to see that. I'll be here for you no matter what, you know that, but I don't want to see you hurt. You have to decide your priorities here and go for what you want the most."

"More shots ladies." Puck returned with a tray full of glasses. "Drink up, the night is still young and I want to see how many numbers I can get."

The girls looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They both loved Puck dearly but they also knew what a complete man-whore he was.

* * *

The following afternoon Santana was not surprised when she woke up with a hangover. Her nights out with her two best friends always ended with her waking up the following day with her brain feeling like it was melting out of her ears. But still she did it and she especially needed to drink last night to try and silence her mind, even just for a few hours.

Thankfully she had the day off so she was able to recover and sober up. Today was definitely going to be a sofa day for Santana. After crawling out of bed she shuffled to the kitchen and made herself a strong pit of coffee. Taking her mug she flopped down on her sofa and switched on the tv.

Little did she know on the other side of the city Brittany was in pretty much the same state.

After Santana had left yesterday Jesse had given her a lecture about spending time with her 'staff', as he put it. He also wasn't to pleased about her new puppy, especially when she jumped onto his lap and got fur all over his smart suit.

Brittany didn't really like Jesse that much but without him she wouldn't be where she was now. He had helped her build her career and got her the big breaks she needed to become he star she was now. He had run the show choir at her old high school. He was a tough taskmaster, most people called him a total bastard, but he was good. He got results and won competition after competition.

When Brittany was noticed at a local talent contest her life became a whirlwind. Suddenly she was about to be shoved into the limelight and she was confused and terrified. She needed some help and everyone told her to find a manager but she had no idea about how to get one. The only person she could think of to ask for help was Jesse. He advised her on everything to begin with, what jobs to take, what to wear and what to do with her money. He took over everything so now all she needed to do was turn up where she needed to be and do her job. It made her life easy and she liked that, even though she really had grown to kind of hate Jesse, but what could she do.

She told him she liked spending time Santana, she felt comfortable with her, but Jesse had insisted that spending time her could prove bad for her career. She needed to be surrounded by people in the business not people who weren't after her for her fame and fortune. Brittany was sure that Santana wasn't like that but, despite her worries, she didn't want to anger Jesse further. She was so confused.

There was definably something there between her and Santana. They had been so close to kissing just an hour earlier. She could still feel Santana's breath on her lips and the thought of having her that close again made her stomach flip. She could not deny her feelings and she knew, despite what Jesse was saying, she would not be able to stay away from her. So she wouldn't. Jesse didn't need to know, he wouldn't know. If Santana reciprocated her feelings then what was to stop them?

After Jesse had finished his lecture he went through the agenda for the week. She had a fair amount of time booked in the studio to work on her new album. A couple of photo shoots and interviews with a variety of magazines and tv shows. It was pretty much a regular week ahead.

"And don't forget about the award ceremony in a couple of weeks Brittany. I need you to think about what you want to perform ok?"

"Yeah ok." Brittany didn't really enjoy award ceremonies. Yes she loved performing and was always so honored when she received an award, but at times she really struggled to spend a whole evening smiling and making nice.

Soon after Jesse left. She knew she had the following day off, she didn't get those days very often but she loved them. She spent the rest of the evening curled up watching old movies whilst sipping glass after glass of wine.

She woke up in the same curled up position the following morning. Still feeling slightly hung over she phoned down to order a simple breakfast and a pot full of coffee to try and absorb some of the alcohol.

Some serious thinking was on the cards for Brittany that day. Some serious Santana thinking, and it wasn't hard for her as she could not get her out of her head. She had to decide a course of action, a plan and most of all she knew that she would have to talk to Santana about what had happened between them and even what could happen.

She couldn't wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the day that, hopefully, she would summon up the courage to talk to her.

* * *

Ok yeah I know not a great chapter. I didn't so much have writers block but writers waffle. I just wanted to put abit in about Jesse and what they are both thinking about the situation.

Please don't hate me for this chapter. Honestly was in 2 minds about posting it or not but shame to waste work.

Anyway...next chapter back to the stuff you all love! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, right, so I know little Morri was pretty absent in last chapter and also in this one but I figure puppy sitting and teaching her not to pee on a carpet is not really what you guys want to be reading about. But be assured she is there, in the background, quietly chewing her bear!**

**Now this is the chapter I have had on my head since I began this fic so I hopes you likes….let me know! :)**

* * *

Brittany had interviews with various magazines and tv shows planned for the morning and the afternoon. Once they were completed she had a few hours booked in the recording studio. It was going to be a busy and full on day for her but at least she was getting to see Santana again.

As always, Santana was waiting outside the hotel for her ready to take her to her first appointment. Brittany walked upto the car and gave her her usual chirpy morning greeting.

"Good morning Santana, how are you today? Did you have a good day off?"

"Morning Ms Pierce. I'm fine thanks and you?"

Brittany gave her a slightly confused look. She couldn't understand why she had just been called Ms Pierce. "Err….I'm well thank you." She climbed into the backseat as Santana walked to the other side of the car. "Santana, are you ok?" Something felt off.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. "You ready?" She asked with her now all to familiar glance into the rear view mirror.

Brittany just nodded her reply. Something had changed. Over the course of a day or so something had changed and she could not place what it was. Was Santana freaked out about having told her she was gay? Was she upset because her manager ruined their moment? Was she disgusted that they had been that close to kissing? All the scenarios were flying through Brittany's mind so fast that she didn't even notice they had pulled up to their first destination.

"Britt?" She finally shook herself out of her own little world. Santana had turned around in her seat and was staring directly at her. How long had she been looking? How many times had she called her? "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. We're here then? I best get my game face on huh." Brittany gave Santana a shy smile and opened her door.

Santana rushed out of the car and around to Brittany. As Brittany went to close the door, Santana reached out to grab the handle. It was part of Santana's job to let Brittany in and out of the car and she didn't want to be anything other than professional that day. As she reached for the handle her hand closed over Brittany's. They both stopped and looked at the enclosed hands. Lifting their eyes to each other they were soon locked in a glare that neither of them knew how to break.

_Your so beautiful._ Was all that went through both of their minds.

"Uh, sorry." Was all Santana could say as she snatched her hand away. "You best get going, don't want to keep them waiting."

"I'll see you later then." Brittany replied. Her hand was still on the door handle and, if she didn't know otherwise, she would swear she could still feel Santana's hand upon it. She finally let go of the door and made her way inside.

* * *

A big part of Santana's job was sitting around waiting for Brittany to finish at her appointments. She didn't mind at all, usually taking the time to read a book or just quietly think about life. But today dragged, Brittany seemed to be in her interviews for hours and hours.

Eventually she spotted the singer making her way to the car. She hopped out and went to open the door for her. Brittany looked exhausted and didn't say anything to Santana as she climbed into the car, she just gave her a tired smile.

Santana gave her usual 'you ready' question but got no answer. "Britt? You ready?" She asked again.

"No." Santana turned in her seat to look at her. "San, do you know the view point up on West Hill? The one over looking the city?" Santana nodded. "Can you please take me there?"

"OK, sure." She turned back around, started the engine and began to make her way to the new destination. She had no idea why Brittany wanted to go there, she was supposed to be on her way to the recording studio. But she wasn't going to argue. What Brittany wanted Santana would give her, no questions asked. Something was clearly bothering her and Santana didn't want to make it worse.

* * *

An hour later they arrived at a gravel car park and pulled into one of the spaces that had the best view of the city. Before Santana had a chance to shut off the engine Brittany had got out off the car and had opened the front passenger door to climb in next to Santana.

She quietly sat there, looking down at her clenched hands in her lap. Santana was so unsure as to what to say or do. Brittany was clearly upset about something but what was the right protocol here? She went for the simplest option.

"Brittany, are you ok?" No answer. "Bri…."

"You know Santana, people think life is so simple for me. They think that because of my job life is great. Yes I have the fame, the popularity and more money than I even knew existed but that doesn't automatically mean life is perfect." She turned to look at Santana and saw brown eyes staring quizzically back at here, urging her to continue. "I go to those interviews all the time and get asked the same damn questions over and over and over. 'So Brittany hows the new album coming?' 'Any film rolls on the horizon for you?' 'The new tour sounds like it's going to be great!' Those questions I can deal with, their easy. But then they change, 'so how's the love life Brittany?' 'Oh we saw you with whats his face, and that guy from that film, oh he's so handsome. You must feel so lucky!' GAHHHH! Why can't they leave me the fuck alone?"

"Britt?"

"I just hate it you know. They assume my life is great and that I'm happy but what if I'm not huh? What is despite appearances life isn't as glorious as they think it is? I just want to be happy San, I want to be happy." Again she was met with questioning brown eyes. "Don't get me wrong I'm not ungrateful and I love what I do, I truly do. I could never imagine doing anything else and am grateful for all the help I got to get here but…..but there's always something missing. God I'm sorry, listen to me all wounded and pathetic. I'm sorry Santana, you don't need this."

"It's fine, whatever you need, it's fine."

"Sometimes I just need to vent."

"Don't we all." Santana glanced at her watch. "Look Britt your going to be late for the studio, we best get going."

Brittany again glanced at her clenched hands in her lap. "I don't want to go." She said in a whisper.

"Oh, ok, well I'll take you back to the hotel then."

"No. I don't want to go there either."

"Ummm, then what do you want to do?" Santana asked.

"Take me somewhere." She risked a look at her driver and was surprised by the stunned look she received. "Somewhere….fun and nice and quiet. Somewhere, somewhere where I can forget about me and who I am and what I do. Can you?"

Santana looked at her wondering what to say or do. This was tricky for her. She wanted so desperately to help Brittany, to make her feel better but could she? Should she? The blue eyes piercing her own was enough to make her mind up. She nodded and turned to start the engine. "Put your seat belt on then Ms Pierce." She said as she turned back to Brittany. She spotted a glint in her eye as she turned to grab the belt.

Once Brittany had clipped it in place she suddenly found Santana's hand holding her own. "You know Britt, if something is not right in your life, not matter what it is, you just have to fix it. If you don't know how just find out, and fix it." Santana looked deep into Brittany's eyes as she said the last two words and gave her hand a squeeze. She saw Brittany gulp as she turned back to the wheel, put the car in gear and drove off.

Some time later Santana pulled into a dimly lit parking lot. She got out the car and went around to open the door for Brittany? "Where are we?" Brittany enquired.

"Somewhere where no one will care who you are or bother you, you can just sit back and enjoy yourself." She held onto Brittany's hand and walked her back out to the street and to the doors of a small club, the sign above them reading '**CEDES**. "Come on."

Santana pulled them through the doors and into a dimly lit, foyer. "Hey Sam." She greeted the guy at the desk.

"Santana, great to see you. You'll be glad to hear your usual table is free and empty. You going up tonight?" He asked.

Santana shrugged and smiled at him and continued to lead Brittany through another set of doors into a big open room. Again it was dimly lit. There were a tables randomly scatted around the room, all of which with a small lamp in the middle of them. To the left was a bar lining the whole length of the room and in the far right corner was a stage, upon which sat a few instruments and stools.

"What is this place?" Brittany asked as Santana showed them to their table, which was tucked in the back right corner of the room.

"I told you somewhere where no one will bother you. You want a drink?" Brittany nodding and asked for a vodka and coke. Santana gave her hand one last squeeze and left to go to the bar. Brittany watched her the whole time, noticing how she chatted effortlessly with the girl behind the bar. She was clearly questioning Santana about something and Santana shook her head numerous times before she seemed to give in and nod. _I wonder what that's about? _Brittany wondered.

She wanted to keep watching the interaction at the bar but got distracted by a strum of a guitar. She noticed the man from the foyer on stage with a guitar in his hand and a microphone stand in front of him. He introduced himself and then started to sing.

_See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you_

Santana returned with the drinks and sat next to Brittany. She noticed the blonde staring at the stage, watching Sam sing. Brittany was engrossed in the song and Santana wasn't even sure if she had noticed her return with her drink. When the song finished she clapped along with the rest of the clubs visitors and then turned to Santana. "Wow, he was good."

"Sam can hold tune alright."

"So is this like a karaoke club then?"

"Ha!" Santana couldn't help but laugh. "No, no not at all. People come here to sing yes but not a karaoke machine in site, Mercedes would flip. No people come here, get on stage and sing and play music. It's relaxed but fun."

"You come here a lot?" Brittany enquired, shuffling her chair slightly closer to Santana.

"Yeah, well sometimes, you know, occasionally." She flustered noticing Brittany was a bit closer.

"Who was that at the bar?" Again she shuffled closer still.

"Oh that's Mercedes. She owns the club."

"Ah. So Santana." She moved a tiny bit closer and laid her hand on Santana's. "Did you bring me here to get me to sing.."

"What, no, no not at all." Santana quickly interrupted her.

Brittany giggled then carried on with her sentence. "Or are you going to get up there and sing?"

Santana blushed and before she could answer Mercedes had taken the mic on stage.

"Hi everyone. It's great to see you all again, lots of familiar faces and some new ones to, always a pleasure. Now a special surprise and I have to tell you I have missed her dulcet tones. Ladies and gentlemen will you please welcome on stage my good friend, the incredible Miss Santana Lopez."

Brittany stared wide-eyed at Santana as she felt her pull her hand out from underneath her own. Santana gave her a shy smile back and got up from her chair and made her way to the stage. Sam was already there with his guitar and Santana adjusted the mic stand as she sat on the stool.

"Uh, hi everyone. It's been a while so excuse the probably rusty voice but, uh…..here we go."

She glanced at Sam and nodded for him to begin. She shut her eyes listening to the guitar and when she opened them she fixed them directly on Brittany and began to sing.

_Well I know that I have only ever held your hand_

_But just one touch is more than enough to understand_

_There's a master plan_

_And although I know I don't believe in destiny_

_Maybe it found me_

Brittany could not believe what she was seeing and what she was hearing. She watched Santana sing the words effortlessly, with the most beautiful voice she had heard.

_I can see the sun_

_And I can feel the rain_

_I can hear the wind call your name_

_I can feel your love_

_But there's one thing I can't do_

_I can't ever get enough of you_

Santana always kept her eyes fixed on Brittany. She didn't want to, she didn't want to been seen singing to her but she couldn't help it. The words, the song it drew her to Brittany and there was no stopping it.

_There's a tune that plays_

_It's a sacred sound_

_It's a symphony I hear whenever you're around_

_Now my world is filled_

_With a whisper of love and a promise of tomorrow_

Brittany was in awe, absolute awe and totally smitten. Only hours earlier Santana had told her if there was something wrong in her life she should fix it. She was right, she had to fix and telling Santana how she felt would be the way to do it.

_Now my world is filled with so many things_

_But nothing compares to the touch of your skin_

_There's a symphony_

_And a melody that plays whenever you're around_

_I think I've been found_

Was she seriously doing this, was she serenading Brittany? Yes she was and the look on the blondes face was telling Santana that she didn't mind one little bit.

_I can see the sun_

_And I can feel the rain_

_I can hear the wind call your name_

_I can feel your love_

_But there's one thing I can't do_

_I can't ever get enough of you_

The song ended and the room erupted with applause and whistles. Santana stood and gave a small bow and a smile to the audience. She turned to pat Sam on the shoulder to say thanks and climbed off the stage, only to be enveloped in a hug from Mercedes. "Don't leave it so long next time ok San." She said.

"I'll try 'Cedes, I promise."

She made her way back to the table, aware that the whole time Brittany's eyes were fixed on her.

Santana sat back down in her chair and began picking at the table. She knew Brittany as still looking at her but she couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with her. Suddenly she felt nervous and stupid as hell. Why did she sing a song like that? Why did she keep looking at Brittany as she sang it? _Idiot._ She thought.

Without warning Brittany moved her hand to cover the one Santana was using to pick at the table. She kept looking at her but despite the contact Santana would still not raise her eyes to her.

"Santana?"

"I didn't bring you here so I could do that you know. Mercedes practically begged me when I was at the bar and, I do enjoy getting up to sing and it's been a while so." She finally turned to Brittany and looked at her. "It's just a bit of fun, I hope you…" Brittany pressing her lips to hers cut her sentence short.

The kiss was soft, gentle and simple. As soon as Santana felt lips upon hers she lent forward slightly, taking in the feeling and never wanting it to end. But it would. Brittany pulled away slightly and rested her forehead against Santana's.

"Wow." Brittany breathed. "Santana, you are…amazing."

Santana found it hard to speak, hard to breathe even. Brittany had just kissed her. It was short and delicate kiss but possibly the best kiss she had ever had.

"You never told me you could sing." Brittany put her thumb and forefinger on Santana's chin and raised her head so they could make eye contact.

"It's not something I talk about, no one really knows I come here."

"They should. You have the most amazing voice Santana, stunning even. You have stage presence and…my god, you took my breath away." Before she had even finished the sentence she leaned in again to capture Santana's lips in her own. She scooted her chair closer to Santana and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her in closer still. She began to gently suck on Santana's lower lip, causing the latter to let a small moan escape from her lips.

This only fuelled Brittany into taking the next step, her tongue slowly seeking permission to fight with Santana's. She didn't argue and soon the kiss deepened.

Santana found herself leaning more and more into Brittany and she placed her hands on Brittany's hips to steady herself. The kiss was intense and she felt like the whole room was spinning. But as soon as Brittany's tongue had met her own the room disappeared. She felt like they were the only two in the room, in the universe. She couldn't hear the others talking, or the new singer on the stage. All she could hear was her own heartbeat and the occasional moan, be it Brittany's or her own.

Brittany gave Santana's bottom lip once last nip and pulled away, again resting their foreheads together. The both had their eyes closed and were breathing heavily. Brittany clasped her hand together and held onto the back of Santana's neck.

"Brittany." Santana wanted to know. "What just happened?"

"You told me to fix it, so I am." She opened her eyes and all she saw was deep brown staring back at her. She moved back, removing her hands from Santana's neck.

"Ok." Santana whispered back.

"Maybe, maybe we should go." Brittany said.

Santana just nodded and got up from her chair. Was Brittany mad? Was that a mistake? Thoughts and panic stared surging through her mind.

The exited the club and walked back to the car in silence and both focused on the pavement. Santana unlocked the car and walked round to open the door for Brittany. She turned to see where she was and was gently pushed back against the car. Brittany held her by her hips and looked deep into her eyes, their lips millimeters apart.

"Santana." She kept looking, like she was searching for something in her eyes. "You told me to fix it, so I am." She repeated what she said minutes earlier. And then kissed her again. I was chaste but said a thousand words. "Take me home."

Santana nodded and let Brittany in the car before moving round to the driver side.

The journey back to the hotel was silent. Santana was unsure as to what was happening. How was Brittany fixing her life? What did she mean? Inner turmoil was bubbling up inside. She had always been fairly confident with women, if she found them attractive and it was mutual then it was fair game. But whatever was transpiring with Brittany, she couldn't get her head around.

Brittany broke her out of her trance by taking her hand in hers and smiling at her. A tender smile with a tinge of…..something. Santana didn't know what but suddenly the inner turmoil went. She didn't want to get her head around what was happening. Brittany was hot, she was sweet and kind and sexy and clearly liked her. Why should she worry, screw Jesse, he would never know. She liked Brittany, cared for her and that's all that mattered right now.

She pulled into the hotel car park and Brittany leapt out. Santana panicked, think she was running away but without warning her door flew open and a hand appeared. "Ms Lopez."

Santana giggled and took the offered hand and was helped to her feet. "Will you walk me to my room?"

"Um….I don't kn.."

"Please?" Brittany's eyes pleaded.

"Ok." Santana replied shyly.

She shut her door and locked the car. Brittany clasped hold of her hand and led them inside.

"Thank you for tonight Santana." Brittany said turning to her when the arrived at her door. She now held both of Santana's hands in her own. "It was such fun and just what I needed."

"Your welcome. I glad you liked the club."

Brittany lent in a whispered in Santana's ear. "I loved it." She pulled back and smiled. "Question is will you take me there again?"

"Sure."

"Will you sing again?"

"Probably."

"Will you sing to me again?"

"Uh…"

Again Brittany leaned forward to whisper. "Will you kiss me again?"

She kissed Santana just below the ear and snaked her arms around her waist. "Will you?"

Santana pulled back slightly to look at Brittany. _I can't, I shouldn't, it's to much._ "God yes." She said quickly before crashing her lips against Brittany's.

She pushed her back until the door was at her back. She kissed her hard and with as much passion as was bubbling inside her. Suddenly Brittany had flipped them and Santana found herself pressed against the door and Brittany's lips attached to her neck. "Oh god, fuck." She mumbled.

She felt Brittany fumbling behind her and suddenly the door opened. Somehow Brittany must have managed to find out her room card and open the door.

Without breaking contact the stumbled into the room and Brittany kicked the door shut behind them.

* * *

**Yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

_My humblest apologies for taking so long to update. I wont bore you as to why but I hope that you forgive me and take a little Brittana love as penance._

* * *

As soon as the door slammed shut Santana pressed Brittany against it as her lips started to attack her neck. Brittany's hands moved up Santana's back and tangled into the hair at the back of her head, pulling her closer into her neck.

Santana let out a small moan as she felt the pressure on the back of her head. She was beginning to get totally lost in the taste and the feel of Brittany's neck. She started to gently suck and bite on Brittany's pulse point, causing the blonde to mirror Santana's previous moan. This caused Santana to suck a little harder, not caring about the likelihood that she was going to leave a mark.

"Fuck, Santana." Brittany pulled Santana away from her neck and instantly crashed their lips back together. Without hesitation she lifted her leg and wrapped her foot around Santana's calf, pulling her in closer. Without breaking contact Santana moved her hand slowly down Brittany's side, grazing her breast and grabbed Brittany's leg, pulling it higher so it was around her waist. Brittany moaned again as she pulled her leg tighter and pulled their centers closer together.

Santana pulled her lips away and rested her forehead against Brittany's. Their breathing was equally heavy and labored.

"My god Brittany, what are we doing?" She still had hold of her leg, which was still wrapped around her waist. She couldn't let go. She moved her head back and looked into the blonde's eyes. "Is this right?"

She could see Brittany's pupils were dilated and her eyes seemed to be a darker blue then normal. Brittany didn't answer, she just pulled Santana towards her and kissed her again. Much more softly than before, with less lust and urgency. It was sensual but still full of want. She pulled Santana's head back and looked into her eyes. "Does it feel right?"

Santana nodded and her eyes looked down towards the floor. Brittany took hold of her chin and pulled her head up again to look into her eyes. "Then it's right."

She gave Santana a peck and then moved her foot back to the floor. She pushed Santana back slightly and then took her hand and led her through the hall to the lounge area. She opened the door and was met with a very happy Morri. She let go of Santana's hand and bent down to pick up the puppy. "Hey little brown eyed girl. How are you?" _Lick _"Look who I bought to see you." She turned to Santana and smiled. Santana knew she was trying to ease any anxiety in the room and was grateful for it.

"Hey little girl. Wow you've grown." She said to the puppy as she took her in her arms. She cooed over the puppy for minute or two and then looked up to see Brittany staring at her, a big smile plastered on her face.

"What?"

"You really are beautiful Santana. No, don't look away from me." She moved to stand in front of her. "You are the most beautiful women I have ever met." She took Morri from her arms and placed the puppy back on the floor. She took Santana's hands in her own and tried to gain eye contact. "I have thought that since the first day I met you. And getting to know you I realise you are just as beautiful inside as outside."

"Brittany I…"

"All I have wanted to do since that day is hold you hand, oh and hey look, I am. I have wanted to put my arms around you." Santana smiled shyly as Brittany released her hands and moved her arms to wrap around her neck, pulling her close. She moved her lips to her ear, "All I have wanted to do is kiss you." She kissed below Santana's ear, starting a trail of kisses along her cheek till she kissed the corner of her mouth. "I want to kiss to." She whispered taking Santana's lips in her own.

Santana's worries and fears only partially subsided once she felt lips against her own. She wanted Brittany more than she had ever wanted anyone, but she needed her job. How could she go to bed with someone knowing full well that if it ever got back to Jessie she would be well and truly fucked and not just in the good way.

Santana felt Brittany push her back gently until her legs bumped against the sofa, momentum meant that she was soon sitting down and Brittany quickly took the opportunity and straddled her lap, never once stopping kissing her.

Santana's hands found their way to Brittany's hips and before she could stop and think she was pulling her closer and kissing her deeper, causing Brittany to give a low deep moan.

Brittany could feel Santana's hands on her hips, gripping gently. She was willing them to move, to explore but they stayed just where they were. She pulled away, needed to catch her breath just for a second. She opened her eyes and saw dark orbs staring back. Santana was breathing deeply, clearly needing to catch her breath to.

It was getting hot in the room, Brittany could feel it and could see a couple of beads of sweat on Santana's forehead. This was enough of an excuse to try and see some skin. She moved her hands from Santana's hair to her shoulders. Slowly, never taking her eyes off of Santana's, she moved her hands down Santana's front, moving extra slowly over her breasts, till she reached the hem of her shirt. Gripping it and without asking, she just slowly started to raise the shirt. She finally took her eyes off of Santana's and moved to look and the expanse of skin that was slowly being revealed.

Tanned, smooth and toned skin and stomach slowly came into view. Brittany couldn't take her eyes off it and couldn't help but lick her lips and swallow dryly. She had never known a tummy to turn her on so much. She kept slowly bringing the shirt higher and higher, anticipated the next view she was about to get.

"Brittany?" Before she had the chance to go to high Santana spoke and bought her out of her tummy trance. She looked back into her eyes.

"Brittany….I cant." She took hold of Brittany's hand and gently squeezed. "I want to, trust me I WANT to, but I just cant."

Brittany didn't answer but can Santana a confused look as a way of asking for an explanation.

"My job Brittany, I need this job and I cant put it at risk."

Again the confused look was all the reply she got.

"I love this job Brittany, I really do. I get to see you every day and spend time with you and it's great. I, I just don't want to overstep the mark. You know, the boss employee mark."

Brittany leaned in and kissed her again. "There is no mark Santana. I lo…like you so much and I promise you this will not effect you job. Well it might, we may have to christen then back seat of the car."

Santana laughed. "I just don't want either of us getting in trouble is all."

"Santana, we are both grown women. Grown, HOT women and if we have a attraction, which based by how your hands are currently cupping my ass, I'm guessing we do, then what's to stop us?"

Santana's thoughts were becoming a muddle in her head. She was incredibly turned on and wanted nothing better than to rip of every item of Brittany's clothing, throw her onto the sofa and taste every inch of her. But her boring, sensible side of the brain was screaming for her to stop. What ever happened tonight would somehow get back to Jessie and then that would be that. She would lose her job and no doubt Brittany would receive some kind of fall back from the events. Santana didn't know which part of her head was shouting louder and which part she should listen to.

"What if it gets out Britt? I don't want it affecting anything?"

Brittany laughed and gave Santana's nose a quick peck. "That's what this is, your worried about the public finding out that I've been with a women. Santana don't you worry about that ok. My private life has always been just that, you think I've not been with a woman before? The public sees what they want to see and they see me walking down red carpets with a handsome man so that's that. What they don't know they don't need to know and it wont hurt them."

She knew she should tell Brittany what was holding her back. She hadn't even thought about Brittany's public image in all of this and suddenly she felt selfish. But clearly that was not a worry to Brittany so she tried to brush that aside. Her own fears were still bubbling on the surface but they were beginning to calm to a simmer when Brittany started nibbling at her ear.

"So really San, what's holding you back?" She whispered into her ear.

Santana didn't know what happened, she couldn't figure out how her mind could suddenly be worry free and all her cares were gone. Before she had time to even think about what was going on in her head she found her lips crashing against Brittany's once more. But this time she knew there was no going back.

With her hands still firmly on Brittany's ass she moved them both so she was topping Brittany on the sofa. Her hands moved to her hips and pulled her closer so she could feel the heat already coming from Brittany's center.

Brittany's hands soon found their way under Santana's top and her nails were gently scratching down her back, making a small moan escape from the brunette's lips. Brittany smiled and kissed her deeper not wanting any space between the two.

Santana pulled away, mostly in need of air, and looking deep into blue eyes all she saw was need and want and was positive the look was reflected in her own eyes. Brittany started playing with the hem of Santana's shirt, slowly starting to push it up again. This time Santana did not stop her and Brittany soon found herself throwing the shirt across the room. She could not help but stare at the sight in front of her. A sight she had been dreaming about for months.

"Britt." Santana whispered.

"Ye." Was all the mumbled reply she got.

Santana couldn't help but giggle. She took Brittany's chin between her thumb and forefinger, bringing her head up so she could look in her eyes. "Like what you see?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"God yes." Brittany quickly replied before wrapping her arms around Santana's neck and kissing her deeply once more.

Somehow amongst all the deep kisses Brittany lost her top and bras soon followed. Brittany was once again being pinned to the sofa by Santana. Her hands were pulling at Santana's hips, desperate for more friction and the need to feel more skin against her.

Her wish was soon granted when Santana moved her hand out of Brittany's hair, slowly moving down Brittany's body, having a small stop over to caress and gently squeeze her left breast. Her hand travelled further until it reached the top of Brittany's trousers. She stopped kissing Brittany so she could seek approval for what she was about to do. She knew Brittany wanted her but this was a big deal and she didn't want to risk over stepping any mark.

Brittany knew from the look in the brown eyes she was staring into what Santana was asking and she nodded to say yes. "Please Santana, I want to feel you." She whispered huskily.

That was all Santana needed to hear and just the look on Brittany's face and the tone in her eyes was almost enough to make her cum there and then.

She moved her body to gain more room and began to undo the buttons on Brittany's trousers. She pulled them down her legs and threw them to join the rest of the clothes on the floor. She began to make a move to lie back down on top of her but Brittany soon stopped her.

Santana quirked a eyebrow to question her. In answer Brittany flipped their positions and was soon pinning her to the sofa. "You forgot something." She said with a smirk.

She moved down the sofa, undoing Santana's trousers and pulling the down in one smooth tug. She threw them onto the floor but didn't make a move to lie back down. Without any shyness she firmly fixed her eyes onto Santana's breasts, slowly moving to take in the sight of her toned stomach and then staring at her covered center.

Santana giggling again bought Brittany out of her daze. Brittany moved her eyes back to fixate on Santana's and gave her a wicked grin. Without hesitation she moved her thumbs into the straps on Santana's underwear and pulled them off, tossing them over her shoulder. With all the will power in the world to not take in the sight before her she stood up and looking into Santana's eyes she slowly pulled down her own underwear, flicking it away with her left foot.

Eye contact was soon broken as Santana took in the full sight before her and stared without shame. "Like what YOU see?" Brittany asked with a smirk.

Santana was in awe of what she saw and what was happening. With all her past girlfriends she had always been a little shy and the first time with them had always been under the covers of a bed. But Brittany made her not care, not worry. She wanted to touch her, to feel her, every part of her.

"Come here?" Santana said and Brittany didn't waste moment. She climbed back onto the sofa, straddling Santana's hips without hesitation. They both let out a gasp when their centers met, heat radiating into each other.

Santana sat up to kiss her deeply, her tongue needing to taste every part of Brittany's mouth. Brittany shifted to wrap her legs around Santana's waist. This woman was so hot, so sexy that just kissing her and feeling her skin on her own was getting her so close to orgasm without any real touching.

She started to gently rock her hips against Santana's, wanting some friction to help alleviate the pent up feelings she had. Santana could feel the need coming from Brittany and understood it as she had exactly the same need.

In unison they each started to move one hand down the others body to land where they each needed it most. Santana reached the destination first, letting out a moan when she felt how wet and aroused Brittany was. Brittany's fingers soon followed and she let out a moan to match Santana's.

Their lips broke away from each other, eyes locked as fingers found sensitive nerve bundles.

Santana slowly started circling Brittany, watching the way Brittany's eyes closed and her mouth opened slightly to the new sensation she was feeling. Brittany's fingers matched Santana's, slowly circling and causing Santana to buck her hips slightly.

Santana moved her fingers to Brittany's entrance, slowly circling with her middle finger, ensuring this was ok with Brittany. When she didn't receive any reason not to she slowing slipped one finger in, relishing the feel of Brittany tightening around her.

Brittany's head fell to Santana's shoulder, "fuck…"

Santana assumed that was a good thing and pulled her finger out, quickly replacing it with two. She slowly moved her fingers in and out, each time trying to get a little further into Brittany, searching for that sweet spot.

All the while Brittany kept circling and flicking Santana's clit with her own fingers, keeping a similar rhythm to Santana's as they moved in and out of her. She could feel Santana's hips moving at a quicker pace and she instinctively knew she was close.

Santana meanwhile could feel Brittany becoming tighter and tighter around her fingers, her hips also moving at the same rhythm as her own. She knew Brittany was close to falling over the edge and to tip her over she moved her thumb to flick over Brittany's clit.

"Oh FUCKKKK…" Brittany bit down on Santana's should as her orgasm washed over her.

Santana felt her fingers being clasped tightly as she felt Brittany pulsate around her and her juices flow over her hand. This was more than enough to cause her own orgasm to burst out of her. Her hips rose as she felt Brittany's hand still. She saw dots in front of her eyes and her head was swimming. Despite her arm around Brittany's neck she could not keep herself sitting up any more and she started to lie back down, bringing Brittany with her.

Brittany settled on top of Santana, her head still rested on her shoulder. She could feel Santana's fingers still inside her and couldn't help the smile appearing on her lips when she felt them move slightly. Her smile turned into a moan and a shiver when Santana slowly removed them and wrapped her arms around Brittany's back.

Brittany was not sure how long they were lead that way but she soon noticed Santana's breathing had changed. Brittany moved her head off her should to look at her and noticed her eyes were closed and she had clearly fallen asleep. She reached to the back of the sofa and pulled down the blanket and draped it over them.

She looked at Santana one more time and smiled. She was so happy, happier than she imagined but there was a lingering doubt in the back of her mind, as she knew there was something bothering Santana. But right now she didn't really care and she couldn't think about it. All she knew was the women she loved was holding her and she didn't ever want to be let go.

She rested her head back down to Santana's shoulder and moved to snuggle her face into the crook of her neck. She placed a feather light kiss to it and whispered the 3 words she had had on the tip of her tongue since the day they had met.

* * *

_Ok, wow, that was really hard to write, alot harder than I expected so I hope you enjoyed it and as always feedback is my friend! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologise for the wait for the chapter and I will apologise in advance for the delay on future chapters. I had plans for this story but the much needed finding of a job has kinda taken up most of my time.**

**I will try my bestest to get this story done, I still have ideas and thoughts on where I want it to go and what is to happen...it may just take a while to get there.**

**But to my readers, reviewers and story followers, thanks for reading and sticking around. You ROCK! :)**

**Seems I also have to apologise for posting this chapter twice. This indeed makes me a numpty and I'm sorry if you were disappointed with just a repost. My total bad and I will try and pay just a smidge more attention to what I'm doing from now on!**

**Ta muchly all! :) **

* * *

Santana was sat in the car outside the hotel waiting for Brittany to appear. She was gently tapping a tune on the steering wheel. She was still on a high from what had happen between her and Brittany and had had a permanent smile fixated to her face since that night. The best thing was Brittany had been the same. They were constantly exchanging shy, subtle smiles and glances to each other, having a silent conversation about what had happened and the world would never know.

But today, despite Santana feeling relaxed and content something just didn't feel quite right. For starters Brittany was 15 minutes late coming out of the hotel. It was most unlike the star and since that night she had always been extra punctual, just wanting to spend a few extra minutes in Santana's company. So why was she so late today?

Santana decided to give it 10 more minutes then she would go into the hotel.

_tap tap tap_

She looked around her wondering where that noise was coming from. It was a gentle tap but there was nothing obvious nearby where it could be coming from.

_tap tap tap_

It got slightly louder and more forceful. She again looked all around her, taking in her surroundings and what was happening on the street outside.

That's when she spotted her. Brittany was stood in the doorway of the hotel. She look exhausted and tired and Santana was sure, even from a distance, she noticed tears rolling down the stars cheeks. "What the fuck?" She wondered out loud undoing her seatbelt and getting reading to get out of the car.

_BANG BANG BANG _

Santana looked over her shoulder and the now banging noise. To her horror she saw Jessie at the passenger window. Before she had time to take in what was happening he had opened the door and roughly grabbing onto her shirt and starting to drag her out of the car.

"I told you to stay away." She heard him growl.

She felt herself hit the road with a thud and wondered what was going to happen to her next.

"Britt." She whispered…

Santana woke with a start. She looked around the room trying to take in her surroundings and convince herself that she wasn't really being dragged out of the car onto the street, but really in Brittany's hotel room.

She shook her head to try and clear the fuzziness that was taking over her mind. She looked down at the still sleeping form of Brittany that was led next to her. Somewhere during the course if the night they had moved from the sofa and ended up in Brittany's bed, tangled up together underneath the sheets.

Santana couldn't help but smile at the memory of the night before. She cared for Brittany more than she could imagine but the undeniable fear of Jessie was still weighing heavily on her mind.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Santana looked towards the door, slightly confused. Was she still dreaming or was that knocking real. She climbed out of bed, grabbing a shirt from the floor and tip toed towards the door.

"Britt?" Came the questioning voice as the door started.

"Shit" Santana cried and darted into the bathroom before an entering Kurt could see her. Or so she thought. Kurt had indeed caught a glimpse of tanned legs flying into the bathroom and the door swiftly being shut behind them.

"Hmmm" He muttered to himself, but decided not to explore further and instead made his way over to the bed to wake up the still slumbering blonde.

"Britt, hey Britt come on, wake up." He gently shook her shoulder.

Brittany began to stir and turned to lie on her back, her eyes still closed. She smiled and lifted her hand to place it on Kurt's cheek. She ran her thumb over his cheek and her smile grew more.

"Morning sexy." She muttered sleepily.

Kurt tried to swallow down a giggle. He placed his hand over Brittany's. "Morning to you too hot lady."

Brittany's eyes shot open when she didn't hear the voice she expected. She sat up quickly grabbing the sheet to at least try and maintain some form of dignity.

"Have a good night last night did we Britt?" Kurt asked laughing.

"Where's Sa…. She gone?" She asked back slightly worried and concerned as to Santana's whereabouts.

"If your talking about your snuggle buddy from last night I caught a glimpse of a leg going into the bathroom. Who's the lucky lady Britt? Come on don't keep your best girlfriend in the dark now!"

"Ummm…." Brittany started to panic just a little bit. She wanted to blurt it out to Kurt but she didn't feel right doing so until she talked to Santana.

She held up one finger to indicate to Kurt to give her a minute. She climbed out of the bed, wrapping the sheet tightly around her. Kurt had seen her in all her glory on more than one occasion, but post sex filled night was different.

She opened the bathroom wide enough to squeeze through and swiftly closed it behind her. Now she was even more confused. She was sure Kurt had said he had seen a leg go into the bathroom. But there was no sign of the said legs owner.

"Uh?" Brittany's eyebrow set in a pure confused look. "Santana? You in here?" She whispered.

There was no sign of the Latina until the shower curtain flew back, revealing Santana. She was standing in the bath, her hands firmly attached to the hem of the shirt, pulling it down tight against her body to try and cover up the fact that she was without underwear. The look on her face was a mixture of fear, horror and utter embarrassment.

Brittany pulled both her lips into her mouth to stem the laugh that was threatening to escape. She walked over to the tub and held her hand out for Santana to take. "What are you doing?" She again whispered but this time in a more over the to, theatrical way.

"Um… hiding?"

"Why?"

"Ummmm.." Santana took the offered hand and stepped out of her sanctuary that was Brittany's bathtub.

"Did you run in here cause of Kurt? It's just Kurt, he's cool."

"Britt." Santana practically whined. " I can't be caught here with you."

"Why? Honestly San he won't care. It's not like he's going to go sell the story to the local pap."

"It's not that."

"Then what? Come on San he's gay, trust me he has seen more naked women then you and me put together, he's not going to care, or even look." She giggled.

"No, it's just. Brittany I can't lose this job."

"Why will Kurt seeing you make you lose your job? San, talk to me."

Santana couldn't think, she couldn't understand. Brittany clearly had no idea about what was in her contract and how last night, no matter how fantastic it was, could affect her. Her mind was going 100 miles per hour as she tried to figure out what to say, how to explain.

"I just…I just don't want people talking that's all."

"Kurt wouldn't say a word, trust me on that."

"What if it gets back to Jessie?" Brittany eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Santana in confusion.

Santana sighed as she tried to find the right words. "Brit" she breathed.

"Look Santana, don't worry about it for now ok. Come on." She grabbed her hand "We can't stay in here all day and Kurt is probably thinking we're having shower sex right now." Brittany stopped as if to think about her last statement. She shook the thoughts to the back of her mind and to focus on the job in hand. "Anyway, come on, let go find some clothes ok. I'll go out first and shoo Kurt away so we can get dressed and then I really want you to talk to me ok. Please."

"Ok." Santana whispered.

"Good." Brittany replied "And then maybe the shower sex." She raised her eyebrows and opened up the bathroom door, quickly shutting it behind her to save Santana's blushes.

* * *

"What's going on Brit?" Kurt asked as he was shooed out the bedroom.

"I want to get my sweet lady kisses on Kurt and you lingering in the background is seriously cramping my style."

"Oh come on, like I would want to stick around and watch that."

"Course you would, I'm hot and I know deep down you have a big girl crush on me."

"You wish Ms Pierce."

"Ha! Seriously tho I just need a hour or so ok." Kurt shock his head "I know, I know I'm supposed to be in the studio for abit today but I'll get there later ok."

"Fine. Shall I call Santana to let her know you'll be late cause your getting your sex on?" Kurt asked as he pulled out his phone.

"NO! No, its fine….I'll call her."

Kurt gave her a questioning look but didn't argue. He smiled and shook his head, he should be used to Brittany's ways by now. "Fine. So when shall I come back to make sure your fully clothed and ready to go do some work?"

"Give me a couple of hours k?"

"Fine. Don't do anything I wouldn't ok."

"Pffftt. She you later Miss Hummel."

Brittany walked back into her rooms and found Santana fully clothes sitting on the sofa, Morri curled up at her side.

"She really does like you."

"I guess I'm likeable."

"That you are Santana, that you are. I was thinking of getting her a buddy, another puppy maybe, or a cat."

Santana just nodded in agreement.

Brittany joined Santana on the sofa. She saw how content Morri was so decided against moving her, instead just taking hold of Santana's hand which was idly stroking Morri's ears.

"What's going on Santana? Please talk to me. Last night was amazing and I just get a bad feeling that it wasn't the same for you."

"What?" Santana was shocked out of her thoughts by Brittany's words. "No, no that's really not it. Brittany last night was incredible and I don't regret it. Well….I just…."

"Santana, look at me. What is it?"

"Jobs are hard to get Brittany, it took ages for me to find this one and I can't be unemployed again."

"Santana….what?"

"My contract Brit, it's in my contract."

"What is?"

Santana took a deep breath. She thought Brittany would have some kind of clue but clearly not.

"When I got this job I signed a contract."

"Everyone who works for me signs one."

"No, I know that Brit but….but do you know what's in the contracts? Or at least in mine?"

"Jessie does the contracts, he's my manager so it's his job."

"Well, mine says that I am to only have professional contact with you. I pick you up, drive you to where you need to be then take you home. End of, that's my job." She knew what she had to say next but it was hard. She took another calming breath.

"Jessie told me that if he caught me, no, even suspected me of having personal contact with you then he would sack me. I can't lose my job Brit, I just cant."

"I don't understand. Jessie wouldn't do that."

"I'm sorry Brit, I wish this wasn't true but it is. It's in black and white in my contract and Jessie flipped his shit at me when he saw you hugging me after we bought Morri back."

Brittany let go of Santana's hand, got up of the sofa and started pacing in front of her.

Santana could hear her muttering to herself but couldn't make out any of it. She just watched as she walked backwards and forwards. When she started getting dizzy from watching she got up and got ahold of one of Brittany's hands to stop her.

"Brit. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let it go that far last night. I should have followed my head instead of my heart. I'm sorry."

Brittany looked up into Santana's eyes. Santana wished she could read what was going on behind those brilliant blue eyes but she couldn't.

"Look, I'm gonna go ok. I think we both need time to think." She let go of Brittany's hand and headed towards the door. Just as she was about to open the door she felt Brittany grab her hand and spin her around. In an instant she was again pressed against the door with Brittany's lips crashed against her own. Despite the split second of shock she found herself kissing back with passion.

Brittany was the one to pull away first and pressed her forehead to Santana's. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Not for one millisecond to I regret what happened last night Santana. I have been attracted to you since the moment I saw you and last night was, god it was a dream come true. I don't give a pigs shit what it says in your contract or what Jessie says."

Santana pushed Brittany back slightly so she could see her face.

"I don't care Santana, I really don't. Besides, what Jessie doesn't know won't hurt him."

"But Brit, he's your manager, he's your friend. I don't want to make thing complicated."

"Complicated? What's Complicated? I like you, I think your hot and we have great sex. Tell me San, what's complicated about that?"

Santana shrugged

"Look, I'll be honest, Jessie is a good friend and he has helped me get where I am today so I owe him so so much. But I wont let him dictate who I see and who I can't see. I wont do that. And, to be honest, what you have just told me has knocked him down a bit on my favorite people list."

"You have a favorite people list?" Santana smirked.

"Yep, and guess who's top?" Brittany giggled back.

Santana couldn't help but smile.

"Listen San, I can't say it will be easy but I really want to be with you, even if for now it's behind closed doors. Jessie will never know. Believe it or not there is a lot he doesn't know about me."

"Like what?"

"Ha. Wouldn't you like to know." She pecked Santana on the lips and turned away. "I never thought I would be in a secret relationship. Well at least not one that the other person wanted to keep a secret." She turned back to Santana with a big grin on her face. "That is assuming that's what you want, to be in a relationship with me?"

Santana walked over to Brittany and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Nothing would make me happier Brit, but how easy will it be to keep it a secret. I mean he is always lingering around, like some bad smell, only with more hair and half a tub of hair gel."

"He's not here right now is he, he wasn't there last night either. Don't you worry, it will be a lot easier than you think."

"What if he finds out though?"

"Then I'll deal. At the end of the day I'm his boss so what's the worst he could do?"

"Well lets not find out." Santana said as she leaned in to capture Brittany's lips with her own.


End file.
